Une vie brisée
by choup37
Summary: SPOILERS 203. Les yeux de John étaient rivés sur le corps ensanglanté de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Sherlock ne pouvait pas être mort.


**Bonjour(nuit^^) tout le monde! C'est la première fois que je poste sur ce fandom, oh je suis toute stressée^^ Mais que voulez-vous, j'ai été traumatisée par la fin du 203 (bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ma corrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrde!), il fallait que je l'exprime d'une façon ou d'une autre^^ Donc, comme vous vous en doutez, ce n'est pas une fic gaie! **

**Disclaimer: La série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ouiiin), ils sont à Gatis et Moffat, nos deux sadiques de scénaristes! Seule l'histoire est à moi!**

**Fiction écrite juste après le 203 et avant le 301!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Une vie brisée**

Il ne pouvait juste pas y croire. C'était impossible. Sherlock ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas lui. Pas son Sherlock. Pas son ami, son colocataire, son compagnon d'enquête, celui qui avait redonné un sens à sa vie alors qu'il était en train de se laisser sombrer depuis son retour de guerre. Tandis qu'il se trouvait effondré sur ce trottoir, John Watson crut que le monde venait de s'écrouler. Son meilleur ami gisait là, devant lui, sur le béton et le sang... le sang coulait à flot de sa tête, recouvrant le sol, l'imprégnant profondément comme pour le marquer à jamais.

En état de choc, il se sentit soulevé doucement par les infirmiers à ses cotés. Il les repoussa lentement, les yeux rivés sur la civière emmenée dans l'ambulance. Lui allait bien. Ce n'était pas de lui qu'il fallait s'occuper. Le cour réduit en miette, l'ancien soldat regarda le véhicule s'éloigner toutes sirènes hurlantes. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux passants paniqués autour de lui, se contenant d'aller s'asseoir sur les premières marches venues avant de laisser sa tête tomber entre ses mains. Des frissons violents le secouèrent et il ne put contenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était juste _pas possible_. Sherlock ne pouvait pas... Il n'avait pas... Un flash violent du brun se laissant glisser de la rambarde le remua soudain, le faisant gémir. Non non non... Non... Perdu dans sa douleur, John ne réalisa pas immédiatement que de nouvelles sirènes étaient apparues, au rythme différent, plus aigu. Il ne prêta pas non plus attention aux bruits de portières qu'on claquait et aux pas précipités, jusqu'à ce que deux mains lui saisissent les poignets, le faisant sursauter.

_"John!"_

Lestrade se trouvait devant lui, une expression de panique complète lui tordant le visage.

_"John, qu'est-ce qui se passe? On nous a appelés, dit que quelqu'un avait sauté de là-haut..."_

L'homme aux cheveux gris leva vers lui un regard vide.

_"Sherlock..._

_"Quoi Sherlock?_, répéta l'inspecteur sans comprendre.

_"Il... il a.. C'est lui qui.."_

Le policier le fixa un instant avant que ses pupilles ne s'écartent brusquement sous le choc.

_"Nooooooooooooon!"_

Le hurlement résonna dans toute la rue, faisant sursauter les passants dont les visages se fripèrent devant la douleur innommable du policier. Les mains de celui-ci se crispèrent à ses poignets, alors qu'il se recroquevillait davantage sur lui-même, les paupières fermées pour tenter de contenir ses larmes. Face à lui, Lestrade venait de s'écrouler sur le sol, ses jambes flageolantes le lâchant. Il avait eu un terrible pressentiment au commissariat, dès qu'on l'avait averti de l'appel. Il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, une pression inhabituelle dans son cœur lui serrant la poitrine durant tout le trajet. Bien sûr, l'officier avait tenté de l'ignorer, se contentant de courir comme un malade vers son véhicule, accompagné de sa patrouille qui se trouvait à présent derrière lui, silencieuse.

_"Non.."_

Sa voix se cassa, alors que les larmes roulaient à son tour sur sa peau, envahissant son visage, brulant ses narines et le coin de ses lèvres.

_"Pourquoi...?",_ murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Face à lui, John secoua la tête.

_"Je... Je l'avais au téléphone, j'étais là, devant l'immeuble... Il disait... qu'il avait menti, que tout ça était faux, qu'il était un imposteur, mais... Greg, je n'y crois pas, ce n'est juste pas possible, ce n'est pas LUI! Il n'était pas lui-même, il.. il balbutiait, il semblait inquiet pour moi et me disait de rester où j'étais dès que je bougeais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, je ne comprends pas..."_

L'inspecteur resta silencieux un instant, le temps d'avaler sa réponse, avant de répéter:

_"Il disait qu'il mentait? Que... un imposteur?"_

Son ami hocha la tête.

_"Je n'y crois pas_, souffla l'homme. _J'ai travaillé avec lui trop longtemps pour y croire. Sherlock est beaucoup de choses, mais pas un menteur. Jamais je n'aurai dû laisser mon patron le faire arrêter."_

Ils seraient certainement restés prostrés devant la porte si un toussotement gêné ne les avait pas interrompus.

_"Monsieur?"._

La voix grave de Donovan. John sentit soudain monter en lui une aversion terrible contre cette femme qui s'en était pris à son ami, l'enfonçant pendant toute l'enquête alors que Sherlock perdait peu à peu tous ses soutiens. Il bondit sur ses pieds, sans chercher à cacher sa rage.

_"Dégagez. On n'a pas besoin de vous ici, il n'y a personne d'innocent à enfoncer par rancune personnelle."_

Un silence brusque tomba dans la rue alors que Donovan se figeait, surprise par sa réaction.

_"Vous..."_

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, John s'avança brusquement, et s'en prévenir, lui cracha au visage, provoquant des murmures stupéfaits dans la foule.

_"C'est tout ce que vous méritez, _gronda-t-il hargneusement. _Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a sauté, mais il est certain qu'être trahi par tous ses partenaires ne l'a pas aidé. Vous avez joué à fond le jeu de Moriarty, en croyant à toutes ces accusations. Vous l'avez trainé dans la boue, vous l'avez fait arrêter, juste parce que vous ne l'aimez pas. Parce qu'il est trop intelligent pour vous, qu'il vous échappe, qu'il est à part et vous n'aimez pas cela. Vous pouvez sortir la bouteille de champagne vous et Anderson, il va surement mourir."_

On se serait cru dans un cimetière tellement l'atmosphère s'était alourdie en quelques instants. La fureur de John effrayait, personne ne l'ayant jamais vu dans un tel état. L'ancien soldat était toujours d'un calme à toute épreuve, l'expérience de l'armée lui ayant appris à contrôler ses nerfs en toutes circonstances. Alors le voir hurler sur la brune si fort que toute la rue l'avait entendu... La foule recula prudemment, tandis que sans un regard de plus pour elle, le meilleur ami du détective se dirigeait d'un geste vif vers une voiture.

_"John!"_

Lestrade s'était précipité vers lui. La main sur la poignée, celui-ci murmura, mais tout le monde l'entendit tellement il régnait un silence mortel:

_"J'ai deux personnes à prévenir._ _Vous m'accompagnez?"_

Sa voix était calme, pourtant la douleur qui l'imprégnait était audible pour tous. Le cœur du policier se serra – jamais son ami ne s'en remettrait si Sherlock mourrait- et il souffla:

_"Bien sûr."_

L'instant d'après, les portières claquaient. Un grondement de moteur se fit entendre, et le véhicule s'éloigna dans l'artère, sous le regard peiné de la foule.

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà voilà voilà! Oui c'est pas gai, oui c'est dépressif, mais cela représente assez bien mon état à la sortie du visionnage du 203. Dire que vous avez dû attendre deux ans avant d'avoir la suite, j'ai eu 1h (le temps de manger) lol.**

**Sinon, c'était la première fois que j'écrivais sur cette série, alors votre avis?**


End file.
